The talk
by Once upon a writer
Summary: Another type of talk The king and Eugene have after Rapunzel is brought back home. Second fanfic so take it easy on me. CHAPTER 2 IS UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel was home.

The kingdom rejoiced and everything and on the next day, the following day after the day the princesses was back, Eugene Fitzherbert was called by the king to have a little talk and settle things, while the princess and her mother enjoyed some **real **mother-daughter time.

Eugene woke up from a troubled sleep only to be grabbed and dragged to the king's study room although he had no idea where he was going.

"My legs are fine, I can walk" Eugene said while still being dragged on the palace polished floors.

"Keep your mouth shut Rider" the guard replied yanking on Eugene's shirt.

"Ow shit" Eugene mumbled and suddenly wished that blondie was here, she surely won't like to see him like this.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

The guard turned to him, looked him straight in the eyes and said with an obnoxious smirk

"The king" then turned ad continued his way.

That's it.  
Two words and Eugene froze and stopped struggling to get out of the guards grip.  
He knew it. He knew what was coming. He knew what was coming the minute Rapuznel told him that she was the lost princess.

Pfffft and he thought that if things turn okay with them he would take her and start a new good life with her and find a good home in some other kingdom where's he not wanted and they'll get married and live happily and and and , but nooo she had to turn out to be a damn royalty and ruin his plans of them together. But not any royalty but the lost princess and now it all makes sense , the hair, the mother, the tower, the lanterns but now it's all gone once the king says his words.

Flynn Rider was fearless, invincible, Incredible, nothing in this damn world scared him. He fought everything from thugs to guards to stupid animals and ran hundred miles everyday, not giving a damn about anything but himself.

But Eugene Fitzherbert was a whole different story, a whole different person-not technically of course-but still. He started his life as an orphan, never knowing the feeling of having a family. After he got out of the orphanage, Flynn came and took control of his whole being and that resulted in making him the most wanted, charming thief in the kingdom.

Then she came and what a blessing she was, squeezed Flynn from his body, every last drop of Flynn was out of his body the moment she brought him back to life. He was 100% Eugene and he fucking loved her so much.

But now it seems all useless, now he has to face the truth, the punishment, his doom call it what you will. He might have been introduced as the hero who found and rescued the lost princess yesterday, but now he could only pray that the king is some fun guy hiding under those layers of royalty (and facial hair).  
3 knocks on the king's study room door is what announced they had arrived  
"Your highness we have brought the criminal as you ordered"  
`criminal` Eugene winced upon hearing this word, he never considered himself o be a criminal only a thief, he didn't kill anyone ever much to his own surprise.

"Come in" a voice boomed from inside and suddenly Eugene's heart was pounding faster. It came from the king's mouth and went through Eugene's body making him shudder to the idea that he had to face him right now.  
Eugene who was already on his knees was shoved inside the room and couldn't help but look at the floor not even daring to glance at the king. He was already scared but now he is freaking out.

Yes of course he was scared for himself although he deserves whatever punishment he's going to get, but he was scared mostly for Rapunzel. Was he going to see her ever again? What if they hang him?, she'd be devastated, what if they force her to get married to some stuffy arrogant prince who doesn't give a shit about her?

Yup he was freaking out.

Eugene sat down, on the floor, head down, to show both respect and shame. The floor was so polished ad clean that he could see his reflection, but this wasn't the time to admire himself because this is the moment his life would be decided.

"Thank you, you can go now"  
"But your majesty, with all due respect, this criminal is dangerous, we can't leave him without a watch"  
"I said you can go" The king said so firm and loud looking about to explode at the guards if they argue any more.

The guards glanced at each other but quickly left with a bow and an apology.

Now getting to the business.

The minute the room was empty the king looked at the man on his knees in front of him. He looked weak, humiliated, **scared**, and the king damn loved it. Finally, this man, the thief, the one and only, the man he's been chasing for 8 years, the great Flynn Rider. However, despite how much he hates to admit it, this man is also the person who finally found his daughter, his precious sweetheart, the one he thought he'd never see again, the one he lost 18 years ago is just outside in the gardens, he can hear her laughter from his study room. And this man before him is the reason why.

God be with him in this decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry for keeping you all waiting, I was just really busy, but it's here now and I hope you like it….**

x-x

Eugene spent a good 5 minutes on his knees thinking about what will happen to him, that he didn't hear when the king ordered him to get up, soon though he heard

"I said get up!" The king said , his eyebrows drawn together glaring angrily at Eugene.

Eugene frantically stood up, almost tripping on his hurried steps and started blurting out apologies like crazy.

"I'm so extremely sorry your highness", he said bowing three times at once, " I didn't hear you" he was still looking at the floor.

The king finally sensed Eugene's hesitation and humiliation and forced himself to soften his face a little just a little. '_This man is still the same thief, he couldn't have possibly changed_' he said to himself.

"So what should I call you by now Flynn Rider the thief or-"

"Eugene your highness. I-I'm no longer Flynn your highness" he said pretty much still avoiding the king's glare and thinking if It was appropriate to just interrupt the king like that.

The king raised a brow and eyed Eugene up and down. He still didn't know what to decide.

Now it was the king's turn to hesitate.

"I see. Now um-tell me, how long have you and my d-daughter known each other?"

_What the…_

"Your highness, we've just known each other for two or three days. We met for the first time the-the day I-I stole her crown" Eugene replied, eyes fixed to the floor.

"I see, I see and what exactly are your intentions towards her?"

Eugene knew exactly what to say and he was sure.

He looked at the king for the first time and with a nod of his head, said

"I **love** her, your highness and I'm sure of that, even though we've known each other for only a few days. She opened my eyes for what's important, an-and she's the reason I'm quitting thievery and I really hope I could stay with her for the longest time possible, a-after your permission of course. And I'm ready to do whatever so I can be with her"

He finished and inhaled a deep breath after his rant. It was now or never. All he said was complete and utter truth. He'd never lie about neither deny his love for Rapunzel, but he just needed someone to approve it.

'_C'mon'_

'_C'mon'_

'_Say it' _Eugene said to himself looking at the king who just happened to be stroking his beard as if not caring for anything Eugene just said.

Just then The King spoke

"Well-" he started eyeing Eugene again "I can't help but feel that you're speaking the truth" he continued in a rather teasing tone, much to Eugene's irritation.

"I **am **sir" no one messes with Eugene, not even the king.

"But-"

_Shit_

"Rapunzel is a royalty as you know, and what she should have is a well fit **prince** that fits with her as a royal member"

That's it

Eugene looked down and shut his eyes, trying to stop himself from imagining _his blondie_ with another man.

_His_

"However though.."

_What now you old man_

"It seems that she wants you" Eugene opened his eyes, head still down.

"And the last thing I want is my long lost daughter who we just got back, depressed because we blocked her from her lover- So " the king sighed for sometime then said

"You can stay"

_Ok what_

Eugene looked up at the king, eyes wider than ever, a grin hidden in his features threatening to break open.

"I can….stay?"

The King sighed again and stood up nodding his head "Yes, you can although-"

"Oh thank you so much your highness, I promise I'll be good to her, and I'll protect her. I'll never hurt her and I-I'll follow all the rules and do whatever it takes to satisfy your needs your highness" Eugene talked incredibly fast kneeling and bowing continuously like crazy.

Ok now he did look ridiculous and stupid like that, and Flynn would probably laughing his ass off at him right now, but this was the king after all and he just gave him the permission to stay with his daughter, so nothing else mattered, not even his Flynn persona laughing at him behind his back, because it was worth it.

She was worth it.

Rapunzel.

The King looked honestly surprised at the man kneeling in front of him right now, because even though he doesn't know what will he have to go through to get to be with his daughter, he was happy and grateful just to know that he** will** be with her, and that's when the king knew that his words earlier and his declaration of love were more than true.

The king stepped forward to the kneeling Eugene and grabbed his arm, getting him up.

'_That's new' _Eugene said to himself.

"Look boy, although you've been the most obnoxious and annoying thief the kingdom has ever seen, and you don't even know how happy I was when I knew that you've finally been captured, and then how I got really angry when you ran away, let me tell you something. **If I knew that you will be coming back with my daughter, my long lost sweetheart, I'd let you go myself, without any hesitation"**

"uhhh" The words that came out of the king's mouth were so sincere, that Eugene was speechless.

"So I've decided that not only, I'll let you stay but, I'll also pardon you from all the crimes you have committed and clean your whole record to give you a new fresh page as Eugene Fitzherbert, but only on one condition"

"Anything your highness"

"You have to promise and swear that you'll never ever again steal anything or return to your Rider persona"

"I promise on my life your highness" Eugene was getting excited and scared in the same time.

"You will also have to do a specific duty for a specific timing every day, to make up for all your previous mishaps and crimes, is that understood?"

Eugene considered this. Work every day for some time, and then stay with blondie for the rest of the day. Yup he could never let this pass.

"Seems like a fair deal" Eugene said extending his hand for a handshake, with the king, but then realizing that this was **the king **and started withdrawing, but the king actually took it with both of his and well started shaking.

"Well then, Eugene Fitzherbert, consider yourself a member of the family" the king said.

Eugene smiled at the mention of the family he never had and said

"Thank you so much your highness, you can't imagine how happy I'm to be accepted in your family, and I swear I'll do anything for Rapunzel's sake and I'll protect her with everything I have"

"Please, I'm the one who should be thanking you, really, I'm the grateful one for you and without your help and determination we would have never got her back so thank you" The king smiled warmly at Eugene.

"Anything for you, your highness"

The king pulled Eugene for a hug before realizing how awkward that have been and pulling back quickly, then clearing his throat and saying

"Oh and I want to apologize for the guards' behavior earlier today, I don't think they'll get used to you for a while"

Eugene chuckled and said "No need to apologize" he rubbed his neck " I kind of deserved that".

The king considered this for a minute then said laughing too

"You know, I think you kind of **did** deserve it"

The two men broke into laughter before the king said

"Well then I think The Queen and Rapunzel will be happy to hear the news, let's go tell them"

"Yeah let us" Eugene said as he made his way to the door with the biggest grin on his face.

THE END

**Thank you all for reading so much I really hope you like it, and I promise there will be more.**

**Till then goodbye and have a nice day **


End file.
